1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coin box for a coin-operated machine.
2. Description of the Background Art
A large number of coin-operated machines are known, such as coin-operated laundry machines in laundromats.
Coin-operated machines are actuated by insertion therein of the proper amount of money in the form of coins. The inserted coins are stored in a coin box locked within a coin vault in the machine for later retrieval by a person having access, such as by a key, to the coin box.
Some coin-operated laundry machines require coin boxes of different sizes. Heretofore this required the manufacture of different sized coin boxes to fit the varying machines. A savings could be realized if a single coin box could be manufactured which was capable of fitting coin-operated machines requiring different size coin boxes.